


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 6 - It's Time To Get Ready For This Surprising Challenge! Part. 2

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 6th chapter to the series that is called "SSS 69". The battles are still continuing. Not sure how many there are. But there still more coming! No more giving up! No more losing! One team needs to win! And you will find out who will win in this exciting one! (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 6 - It's Time To Get Ready For This Surprising Challenge! Part. 2

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 6 - It's Time To Get Ready For This Surprising Challenge! Part. 2  
Wassa: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! We had a very special tournament! It was amazing, epic and very brilliant to be a episode! If you didn't see it, well that's too bad because it was extraordinary! Now, we will continue on with this challenge! Who will win for the finals? And who will lose and claim failure? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
("The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots" and The Stricky Ones starts waiting at their break room)  
Jasmine: Time to get ready for this next battle. It's going to make these bad boys very lucky.  
(Hethron passes by Jasmine)  
Hethron: Hey, Jasmine. How are you--  
Jasmine: Hethron, go away! I don't want you to mess up my day!  
Hethron: But I'm sure you'll do better even if you want to make yourself better when you make me have fun with you.  
(Hethron starts massaging Jasmine's shoulders)  
Jasmine: Ummmm... Hethron, that's nice. But... I don't want you to get near me.  
(Hethron starts hugging on Jasmine waist)  
Hethron: No, no. This is fine, I'm starting to like this.  
Jasmine: Stop it, Hethron! You're going too far!  
(Jasmine pushes Hethron away from her)  
(Hethron starts grabbing on Jasmine's face)  
Hethron: DON'T TRY TO FUCK WITH ME!!!  
(Hethron puts Jasmine to the ground while removing Jasmine's shirt)  
Hethron: I want this to happen.  
(Jasmine tries to get off of Hethron, but Hethron holds on tight with Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Get away from me!  
(Hethron covers Jasmine's mouth and takes her by the lockers, and then Hethron puts Jasmine down to the ground)  
Jasmine: No! Please stop! Let go of me!  
(Hethron starts kissing Jasmine's mouth)  
Hethron: You're so sexy when you're scared.  
Jasmine: Stop it! You're making me really uncomfortable!  
(Jasmine kicks Hethron away from her)  
Hethron: STOP BEING A USELESS BITCH AND MAKE ME YOUR SLUT, YOU BRAUD!  
(Hethron starts hugging Jasmine and kissing Jasmine's mouth)  
Jasmine: Leave me alone! Ah!  
(Hethron takes her clothes off and tries taking Jasmine's skirt off)  
Jasmine: Gah! Fucking die!  
(Jasmine punches Hethron so hard, Hethron starts bleeding and losing teeth)  
Hethron: Aggghhhaaah!!!  
Jasmine: AAAGHH!!!  
(Jasmine smashes Hethron face to the floor while bleeding)  
Hethron: Uggghh...  
Jasmine: What is wrong with you?! Can you just leave me alone?! I'm not your type. I'm Heterosexual.  
Hethron: What?  
Jasmine: I've been Heterosexual from before. My sister has been teaching me how to defend myself from people like you. Just don't come near me anymore!  
(Jasmine kicks Hethron's stomach and then pulls the locker down to Hethron)  
Jasmine: [Panting]  
Hethron: Why... do you... hate me?  
Jasmine: Many reasons: you never leave me alone, you won't stop bothering me and you won't stop touching me.  
Hethron: I'm... sorry... [Coughs blood] I didn't know I went too far. I just want... to live happy. [Coughs up more blood] My life is hopeless. You'll never be different...  
Jasmine: Don't say that. You just can't make people do whatever you want them to do. That's just not right. You have to find the right person. Instead... of making bad decisions.  
(Jasmine starts to feel bad about herself)  
Jasmine: You just want your way. You don't care about what I think. No one does. Just like... when I was young...  
(Jasmine starts to shed tears form her eyes)  
Hethron: No, no! I don't want you to feel bad. I didn't know. I was just stupid.  
Jasmine: I've just stated to you from before... "I’m not gay or a Lesbian!"  
Hethron: I'm just... I'm just...  
Jasmine: Just stop! Everything you say is a mistake! You don't know how I feel! You're an Idiot! Just piss off!  
(Jasmine flips off Hethron and puts on her clothes and leave)  
Hethron: Shit! Shit! No! Why?! What have I done?!  
(Hethron starts crying)  
Hethron: Why?!  
(Hethron starts crying even more)  
(Jasmine leaves from Hethron)  
Jasmine: I hate Hethron! She's such a prostitute!  
Pain: A prostitute would be a person who gets paid.  
(Pain appears)  
Jasmine: Pain.  
Pain: I've seen your problems with Hethron. She has to be a total specialty around your whole business.  
Jasmine: Yeah... I just hate her.  
Pain: Don't feel too bad. A lot of people has many problems and has to face those causes for their life. So you can't get mad at a person who is trying so hard. And you did state that you were going to have sex with her.  
Jasmine: GAH! You always mention what I've said! I don't care what people feel if they are not someone I have an interest on. You're just... you're just...  
(Jasmine looks down to herself)  
Jasmine: You're just the person that I care the most.  
Pain: Hm? You might have mistaken me for something you want. But mistaking the most on people's promises are far too much. You're always a terrible omen.  
(Jasmine burst out with tears)  
Jasmine: Stop breaking my heart! You're starting to change my emotions!  
Pain: Jasmine, You're making those emotions. Even if you don't think those are yours, you change it no matter what. And I didn't like you from that. Those are my final answers to you. I'm leaving.  
(Pain leaves)  
Jasmine: No....  
(Jasmine lays down on the ground from her mistakes)  
Jasmine: Why... didn't I make it... better for you, Dad? Why don't you think that I still think of you as a person, Dad? Why don't I try harder... [Sniff] [Sniff] Dad?  
(The red aura starts growing inside of Jasmine from her mixed emotions)  
(Pain leaves out of the break room)  
Tretris: Hey, Pain. Where's Jasmine?  
Pain: She's not good enough to worry about.  
Tretris: Come on, please tell me!  
(Pain pushes Tretris' face with his hand)  
Tretris: Wagh!  
Pain: That'll keep him quiet.  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Okay, sorry for the wait. Now, let's start this battle from this gadget that will pick two names. Let's go!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Pain: Let's see what this one is.  
(The gadget stops and says that the 3rd battle is Pain Vs. Teras)  
Wassa: Wow, this one is exciting! It's Pain Vs. Teras!  
Pain: Alright, let's do this.  
(Pain drops to the Arena)  
Pain: This will be quick.  
Carrie: Come on, Leader! There's no way you're going to lose against him! You're powerful!  
(Teras punches Carrie)  
Teras: Shut the fuck up and watch!  
(Teras drops down to the Arena)  
Teras: So, you really think that you're going to win this fight, boy?  
Pain: If that's the case, then yes.  
Teras: Well, feel my wrath! My power will overcome your soul!  
(Teras' arms tranforms into vital snakes)  
Teras: Now, meet Seras and Zenas! My two favorite boys! Now, eat him!  
(Teras stretches her snake arms to Pain to bite him)  
Pain: Tough luck.  
(Pain grabs the two snake arms)  
Teras: What?! You can't do that!  
Pain: Who said I couldn't? There's no rules in this match. So, you're done now.  
(Pain tangles both of the snake arms together)  
Teras: AAAAGGHHHAAAH!!! STOP IT!!!  
Pain: Now, it's time to finish this.  
(Pain swings Teras to a wall, while cracking the wall)  
Teras: Aaaah!!!  
(Pain pulls Teras up in the air to the ground)  
Teras: Gaaaaaggghhaahhh!!!  
(Teras' snake arms turned back to normal)  
Wassa: Teras loses. Pain wins!  
(Tersas gets up)  
Teras: That is bullshit! I call for a rematch! This match isn't over yet!  
Wassa: Wow... you really bore me. You're just like the same from before... Alright, I call this one for round 2 then...  
Teras: Alright, I'm going to use my weapon that I belove the most!  
(Teras pulls out her longest weapon ever)  
Teras: This one is "Kangana". This is my favorite one, and you can see why.  
(Teras uses her weapon to attack Pain, but Pain dodges it)  
Pain: You got much specialty to that weapon of yours.  
Teras: That's not all, it can also do this!  
(Teras puts her weapon to the ground)  
Teras: Now, I will press this button and you will be exploded into oblivion!  
Pain: Like you can try.  
Teras: Alright, change my mind!  
(Teras presses on the button)  
Pain: Now it's time to get to a higher place.  
(Pain jumps up to the ceiling)  
Teras: Wait...  
(Teras realizes she did something wrong)  
Teras: I can't believe I just realized this right now. Now I'm stuck to this weapon... Damn it...  
(The weapon made a explosion impact to the ground causing Teras to get harmed)  
Teras: AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!  
(Teras falls down to the ground)  
Teras: This was failure... I'm too ashamed to be a leader now.  
Wassa: Teras loses. Pain wins!  
Tretris: Yeah, way to go, Pain! You're the best!  
(Pain drops to the ground)  
Pain: Teras, your fault of being a leader was an embarrassment from this match we had. No wonder you're usually the one with the short temper.  
(Teras gets up)  
Teras: Fuck off! You're a fucking cunt for that! You should really be careful for the next match you'll have.  
(Teras gets back with her team)  
Rimettar: Well that was nerve racking. Didn't expect you to lose that easily.  
Teras: QUIET! One more word from you and you will be punished by me!  
Rimettar: Yes, mam.  
Carrie: Don't feel bad. At least you tried hard. You did better than any of us.  
(Teras punches Carrie's face)  
Teras: No more talking from you either!  
Carrie: Ow...  
Wassa: Now, you will take a 5 minute break. So, take that break and get ready for the next battle.  
(Wassa goes to the other room)  
Tretris: Man, that was awesome! Can't believe Pain did that in one go!  
(Jasmine walks by Tretris)  
Tretris: Jasmine, there you are. I was wondering where you were.  
Jasmine: ...  
Tretris: Jasmine, what's wrong?  
Jasmine: ... I'm starting to feel that I'm... being too harsh with everyone I dislike.  
Tretris: What do you mean?  
Jasmine: Like, I was being too insane with Hethron and hurted her. But she was trying to appeal with me. And I feel sorry for her now. And Pain was trying to talk to me, but that didn't go well as I expected... He called me "a terrible omen". And... I became really depressed and still don't know what to do anymore. What do you think I should do, Tretris?  
Tretris: Jasmine, listen. You don't have to be another person to change what you want to stop or fix a problem you can't handle. I've been in that case where I didn't know what to do when my parents hated me. Just wait for your problems and see if it's going to be the same in the future. Or be faithful that you can still be alive from it. And always keep yourself away from it.  
Jasmine: Hm. Thanks. That seemed to make me feel better. I guess most of your points was right after all. And you seem to be a very nice person to have. Even every girl should like you if you become this way forever. And... you're special.  
(Jasmine gets close to Tretris)  
Jasmine: And that's a theory from me to you. And I always still love it.  
(Jasmine hugs Tretris)  
Jasmine: Just remember, I always think of you as a special person.  
(Jasmine lets go of Tretris and walks away)  
Tretris: Jasmine.... you're.... special...  
(Pain starts standing by the door hearing Jasmine and Tretris' conversation)  
Pain's mind: He's still caring about her. Even if she's different...  
(The Slutty Peasents and The Supreme Deflectors starts waiting in the Arena)  
Conner: Dude, this is boring as fuck! This would be better if I had my handheld. But some dumbass broke it and I'm pissed!  
Henry: Look, you need to focus and stop getting distracted.  
Conner: Shut the fuck up! I was not talking to you!  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Ready, challengers? You should be, because there's no point of you doing nothing. Now, let's start this battle now.  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Henry: This battle better be worth a chance.  
(The gadget stops and says that the 3rd battle is Conner Vs. Mikey)  
Wassa: Well... this one is new... This battle is Conner Vs. Mikey.  
Conner: Man, I can't fight! This is bullshit! Change it to another name!  
Wassa: Listen, if I did, that would be not interesting. So, no.  
Mikey: Why me? I'm not even done with my food yet! Just give me some more time!  
John: Mikey, if you do it, I'll give you more food if you win.  
Mikey: Damn, okay. I'll get this started!  
(Mikey jumps down to the Arena)  
Mikey: Hey, you. Let's get this over with so I can eat some more food.  
Conner: No, I'm not going to do it!  
Henry: Dude, just do it. It doesn't matter if you lose or not.  
Conner: No, I'm not going to go. And you can't make--  
(Henry pushes Conner off)  
Conner: Fuck you!  
(Conner falls down to the Arena)  
Conner: Hey, get me up there! I'm not going to try climbing up there by myself!  
Mikey: All I need to do is beat him? That's easy! Alright, heads up!  
Conner: Wait, what did you say?  
(Mikey summons some cheese power from his hand)  
Mikey: Cheese tornado!  
(Mikey made the cheese tornado twirl Conner around)  
Conner: What is happening?! I can't see shit!  
(Conner gets thrown to a wall and cracks his glasses)  
Conner: Hey, I actually can't see right now. This is a problem!  
Mikey: Now, it's time for my final blow!  
(Mikey starts summoning a big wave of cheese)  
Mikey: Cheesy ocean!  
(Mikey made the cheesy ocean harm Conner and caused a lot of damage to Conner)  
Conner: Ow... I can't see and I think my bones are broken...  
Wassa: Conner loses. Mikey wins.  
Mikey: Yeah, and that's what I call a cheesy situation. Ha!  
John: That pun made no sense. But at least you still won.  
Mikey: Yeah, and now can you get me Tacos, Nachos with melted cheese and Burritos and uhhhh.... some dipping sauce?  
John: That's a lot of food. But, I got to make a promise get done.  
Mikey: Thanks bro! You're awesome!  
Wassa: Now, you guys will get a 10 minute break since I am really tired. So, enjoy your break.  
(Wassa leaves to the other room)  
(Jasmine starts laying down to the floor in the break room)  
Jasmine: Hm... I still think that he's okay. I really miss him now.  
(Pain appears)  
Pain: It seems you're getting much better now.  
Jasmine: Pain, what do you want? I don't want to listen to your meaningless words again. Just leave.  
Pain: Jasmine, I seem to realize what you're doing. And you can still be a great woman if you don't become this way. You just sometimes don't know how to stop that.  
Jasmine: Well, I'm a female and you should allow that! Not everyone here is the same. That's why I gotta be myself!  
Pain: I know. I just want you to make the right decisions. I don't want you to become incomplete. Just remember this, I always care about you if you feel okay about yourself. Always remember that.  
Jasmine: Hm. Thanks for the memo.  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: Come on, let's go. I'll let you hold my hand out the exit.  
(Jasmine held her hand so Pain could see it)  
Pain: I'm sorry, I just don't want to take that offer.  
(Pain leaves the room)  
Jasmine: What?  
(Jasmine looks over to herself)  
Jasmine: Did I do something wrong? [Sigh] Mishaps, I guess...  
(Jasmine leaves the room)  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Everyone, get together now. I'm already bored doing this going back to room to room. But I can't just complain anymore. Just start this battle.  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Sally: Will this battle be expecting me?  
(The gadget stops and says that the 4th battle is Sally Vs. Rimettar)  
Wassa: Whoa, this one is great... I guess... This battle is Sally Vs. Rimettar.  
Sally: Yahoo! Now it's time to get this started!  
(Sally drops to the Arena)  
Rimettar: Shit, well it's my turn then. Don't expect me to get you guys messy.  
(Rimettar drops to the Arena)  
Rimettar: Alright, your purpose ends here. There's no way you'll be defeating me!  
Sally: We'll see about that!  
Rimettar: Alright, you've asked for it. This is going to be messy.  
(Rimettar starts holding a lot of liquid in her mouth)  
Sally: Is that supposed to be your attack? Ha ha ha!!! It can't even harm me!  
(Rimettar starts vomiting a bunch all over the Arena)  
Jasmine: Ew! That's disgusting! That's supposed to be her move? It's gross!  
Teras: Wait until you see the rest.  
Sally: Ha ha! Tough luck! I could just walk over this!  
(Sally steps on the vomit, but Sally's foot skin starts melting)  
Sally: AAAAAAAGGGHHHHAAAH!!! My foot!  
Jasmine: What? What just happened? Did that actually happen?  
Teras: If you didn't know, I'll explain it to you to understand. Her vomit is very dangerous. You see, her stomach is filled up with nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Her whole particles inside her stomach is very dangerous. So, if her vomit touches anything, it will melt and die.  
Jasmine: But, how is that even possible? And how can a girl like her can do that?  
Teras: Stop asking too much questions. I'm not going to explain the whole summary to you.  
Jasmine: Hmmff... fine!  
Sally: I got to get to somewhere that's not on the floor!  
(Sally quickly jumps by a wall)  
(Rimettar stops vomiting for a second)  
Rimettar: You really think going on a wall is going to stop me from taking yourself to your death? Man, you're not smart. Time to use my vomit puppets then.  
(Rimettar starts vomiting a couple vomit puppets)  
Sally: Oh no! I can't get near them! They're going to take away my skin!  
(The vomit puppets starts trying to take Sally down)  
Sally: No! I can't lose! Now, it's time to fight back!  
(Sally starts growing sharp nails)  
Sally: Now, it's time to be torn apart!  
(Sally uses her nails cut all of the vomit puppets)  
Rimettar: Hm. Guess she's getting better at being alive. But not much longer.  
Sally: What are you saying? I'm going to take you down nice and easy. And you will be cut to shreds!  
(Sally starts to jump to Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Hm. What you don't know is that I can shoot out vomit too. Bleh!  
(Rimettar shoots a pile of vomit on Sally's eyes)  
Sally: AAAAAGHHHAAAHHGGHHAHH!!! MY EYES!!! I CAN'T SEE!!! THEY BURN!!!  
(Sally falls to a puddle of Rimettar's vomit)  
Sally: Noooooooo!!!  
(Sally starts sinking inside the vomit and starts melting and dying into nothing)  
Wassa: Sally loses. Rimettar wins.  
Rimettar: Bleh!  
(Rimettar vomits a pile to the floor)  
Jasmine: That was disgusting and entertaining at the same time... But, it was amazing.  
Teras: That was incredible. So much better than anyone!  
Chad: Still... you could've just blow chunks on her in the first try.  
Rimetter: It was not easy, Chad. She was going so fast and I had no chance of getting her for the first try. And that sentence made absolutely no sense.  
Chad: Hey, at least I'm trying to get something to detail.  
Rimetter: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, give me my bag of food. I need that to refill my vomit.  
Chad: Oh yeah, here.  
(Chad gives Rimetter her bag of food, and Rimetter starts eating it all)  
Rimetter: {Belch} Now, it's time for me to get involve with training. I should really need it.  
(Rimetter walks over to the break room)  
Tretris: Poor Sally. Too bad she's dead.  
Pain: I'm pretty sure no one liked her in the first place.  
Wassa: Alright, you guys will take a 10 minute break. And try cleaning all this mess up. It's really taking out the floor.  
(Wassa leaves to the other room)  
Jasmine: Welp, I'm not going to clean up this mess...  
Teras: I know the person that might do it. Carrie, clean up this mess for me.  
Carrie: What?! Why me? I didn't make the mess!  
Teras: Did I say you did? Now clean up this mess or I'll punch you even more!  
Carrie: Fine...  
(The Slutty Peasents and The Supreme Deflectors starts waiting in the Arena)  
Dreck: Our team is starting to get blown away. I don't think we can do this!  
Annie: I'll believe in our lord that he will give us his wisdom of hope.  
Conner: Can someone please take me to the hospital?  
(Mikey starts eating a bunch of food he got from John)  
Mikey: Thanks, John! You really got me more than I got from before.  
John: Yeah, whatever. Hey guys, don't you ever miss Celan?  
Terrance: What do you mean? I think she's fine.  
Zack: Yeah, some people give pride to themselves so they can move on. They mostly carnage their power and always bond.  
Clyde: Dude, that was like a while ago. You still miss her?  
John: Well... not like a loving connection...  
Terrance: John, just forget about it. Some people move on. Or devil... But, I'm sure she's still doing fine.  
Mikey: Wait, Celan was a Devil? Like a bad kind or a naughty kind?  
Terrance: That's not a part of the topic. What I'm trying to say to you, John, is to move on from the bad cause of your life and pick a new way for a new opportunity that will fix that cause.  
John: Alright, thanks guys.  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Alright, this is going to be the best battle yet! So, don't be lazy and get your asses up!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Mikey: This going to be epic, I bet!  
(The gadget stops and says that the 4th battle is Annie Vs. Clyde)  
Wassa: Alright, this one is Annie Vs. Clyde. What could go wrong?  
Clyde: Okay, I guess my geniuses will make this battle win.  
(Clyde drops down to the Arena)  
Annie: What? Me? But, I don't want to fight... That would be a bad thing to do...  
Shiron: Come on, Annie. This is just going to be quick! Just do something to win.  
Annie: Okay... I'll try...  
(Annie floats down to the Arena)  
Annie: Listen, I don't want to harm you. So just please don't hurt me.  
Clyde: You know this a Death Match not a Peace Match, right? You can't just be a pacifist and don't fight.  
Annie: But, I don't want to make the gods think that I'm a Devil. I'm a good person. So, please don't harm me.  
Clyde: I need to analyze her emotion thoughts to see if she's serious.  
(Clyde looks through his gadget to read Annie's emotions, and the gadget says that Annie's emotions are Worriness)  
Clyde: Aw man. She's a cold hearted girl. Alright, you might feel pain from this. This won't be my fault. So get ready.  
(Clyde presses a button to make his gigantic fighting machine to appear from the ground)  
Clyde: Time to do this!  
(Clyde gets on his machine)  
Clyde: Now, are you sure you want me to do this? You're okay with this?  
Annie: Don't do this. Just please don't!  
Clyde: Alright, time to attack her. I have to win to be in the finals.  
(Clyde flies over and made his machine punch Annie really hard)  
Annie: AAAH!!!  
(Annie falls to the ground)  
Shiron: Annie, get up! You can't give up like that!  
Clyde: That should've killed you. That was a very strong hit.  
Annie: Please... Don't do it anymore... I beg of you...  
(Annie starts to shed a tear)  
Clyde: Sorry, but no.  
(Clyde flies over and made his machine punch Annie to a wall and cracked the wall with the impact of the attack)  
Annie: AAAAHHH!!!  
Shiron: Annie, fight him!  
Annie: [Coughs blood]  
Clyde: You're still alive?! How can you survive that attack?!  
Annie: I don't... want to... do this anymore... Please... stop...  
(Annie sheds even more tears)  
Clyde: Shut up and just die!  
(Clyde made his machine punch Annie multiple times)  
Annie: AAAAGHH!!! AAAHH!!! AAAAAAGHHHHAAAHHH!!!  
Shiron: She's going to lose! She has to win for us!  
Dreck: This is still happening...  
Annie: [Coughs more blood]  
Clyde: Die! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!  
(Clyde made his machine punch Annie again)  
Annie: No...  
(Annie starts remembering a moment that happened in her childhood when she was 9 years old It starts with a flashback in a cabin with her parents)  
Annie: Mom, Could you tell me a story?  
Annie's Mother: Yes, Annie. Would you like to lay your head on my lap while I tell you the story?  
Annie: Yes, mam.  
(Annie lays her head to her mother's lap, while her mother puts her hand around Annie's head)  
Annie's Mother: Alright, this story was an urban legend that happened 50 years ago. There was a man named Zeran. He was a trustworthy man. He searched around the world to look for people to help him. But all he found that was special was a Charm Of Destiny.  
Annie: What's a "Charm Of Destiny", mom?  
Annie's Mother: A Charm Of Destiny is when you give God all of your trust and love for everyone that died for your life and you will gain a lot of power to make yourself wonderful. But, I've never seen anyone done it before.  
Annie: I'm sure I can do it, mom! I want to be just like him!  
Annie's Mother: We'll see. After all, you'll still be with us to take care of you.  
(Annie's Mother lays Annie down to the carpet)  
Annie's Mother: Come on, sweetie. I will make us dinner to make us feel happy.  
Annie: Okay.  
(Annie and her mother starts heading to the kitchen. And then, the flashback ends and goes back to Annie in the present day)  
Annie: My Mother gave me everything she could live for. And my Father did the same thing too. And I still miss both of them...  
(Annie starts crying)  
Annie: Why do I always get people to not listen to me when I become nicer?  
(Annie starts to think about what her Mother said)  
Annie: I give my charm to my Mother, I give my charm to my Father and I give charm to myself. And even if I get harmed or hated, God still can help me believe!  
(Annie starts shining bright)  
Clyde: What's going on?!  
John: It's so bright!  
Mikey: Yeah, time for some action!  
Shiron: Annie...  
(Annie starts to transform into a teenage Angel that has more pride and power)  
Annie: Now, I will give myself the power of wisdom and make you stop the cause of hatred.  
(Annie starts gaiining up a power of light and blasted Clyde and his machine to pieces)  
John: WHOA!!!  
Mikey: Oh my god!  
Zack: Yo, that's crazy!  
Terrance: How?!  
(Annie starts to grow some wings)  
Annie: Now, I have claimed victory.  
(Annie flys up to her team)  
Wassa: Clyde loses. Annie wins.  
Shiron: Annie, you're different now. You're an Angel now.  
Annie: I should've thanked you for caring about me.  
Shiron: Huh?  
Annie: You are a good friend.  
(Annie hugs Shiron)  
Shiron: Um... Annie.  
Annie: Hm?  
Shiron: You're welcome.  
Annie: Hm-hm.  
Wassa: Alright, guys. You'll get a 10 minute break. See you guys in the next battle.  
(Wassa walks to the other room)  
("The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots" and The Stricky Ones starts waiting at their break room)  
Jasmine: That battle was intense. I really hope that I don't get a strong opponent in the next match.  
(Jasmine bends down to the floor to lay down, when a knife falls down from her skirt)  
Jasmine: Hm? Hey, I remember this.  
(Jasmine picks up the knife and looks at it)  
Jasmine: This is Pain's knife. That was the time where I stabbed it with that octopus that grabbed me... and tried to do sexual attractions to my body... Uggghhhhh...  
(Jasmine puts Pain's knife to her skirt to keep it safe)  
Jasmine: I should give it back to him. So, he would accept me as a good person.  
(Jasmine walks out of the break room and saw Tretris and Pain)  
Jasmine: Pain, I want to give you something important.  
Pain: Not now, I'm trying to talk to Tretris about something.  
Jasmine: But, I really think you should have it.  
(Jasmine starts holding Pain's arm to give him attention)  
Pain: Leave me alone.  
(Pain pushes Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!  
Pain: What you're doing is bothering me and Tretris. Now just leave and don't bother us like this.  
Jasmine: You're not even trying to trust me! I'm trying to make you like me!  
Pain: Tretris, please go to another destination so you won't hear us talk.  
Tretris: But, Pain... I want to--  
(Pain pushes Tretris to another destination)  
Jasmine: Stop, he did nothing wrong!  
Pain: He has nothing to do with this effect from between us. Now tell me, what do want to give me?  
Jasmine: Can you please just be nice with a positive manner?  
Pain: You didn't even answer my question. You're making this way harder. I guess I won't even bother from your foolishness.  
(Pain walks away)  
Jasmine: Wait!  
(Jasmine grabs onto Pain's hand, and then Pain starts glaring at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ummmmm....  
(Jasmine starts blushing from embarrassment)  
Pain: You are not going to let me listen to you if you're refusing to answer to me. Now, what do you want to give me?  
(Jasmine looks down)  
Jasmine: Pain...  
(Jasmine starts reaching from her skirt to get Pain's knife)  
Jasmine: I want to give this.  
(Jasmine shows Pain's knife to give it to him)  
Pain: ...  
Jasmine: You gave this to me when I was in trouble. I've believed in you and then stabbed that octopus that one day. Now, I want to exchange it.  
Pain: ...  
Jasmine: Hm? Pain?  
(Pain was unable to speak from Jasmine's offer)  
Jasmine: Pain, why aren't you accepting this offer?  
Pain: I've told you from before, "I don’t care about anything."  
(Pain slaps Jasmine's hand to drop the knife)  
Jasmine: Hey, I'm trying my ass to be nice to you! And all you mostly do is disrespect me for no good reason! You should accept that I'm actually trying! I actually care about you! You're really special to me!  
Pain: I thought you said that Tretris was special to you. Now you changed your mind?  
Jasmine: What? How did you know that?!  
Pain: It's obvious. You're trying to pick us both because we're the only ones that you care about. And you still can't help it.  
Jasmine: You don't know...  
(Jasmine starts thinking about what she did)  
Jasmine: It's hard, okay. I can't make good choices for my own... I still become a failure... I can't become a normal person. I'm just... different.  
Pain: Sure, you're different. You just want us to be your only ones. But that can't work when you don't like anyone that is special. Even one that is trustworthy... Even... having parents...  
(Pain turns around)  
Jasmine: What? Pain, what are you talking about?  
Pain: It's hard to say. I don't want you to get involve with this.  
(Jasmine walks to Pain and hugs him)  
Jasmine: Please, Pain... I don't want you to feel this way forever... You're going to be okay. I believe in you. Don't think I'm trying to be mean to--  
Pain: I never said "you were being mean". I just don't want to be with people who care about me except for my parents.  
Jasmine: What happened to them?  
Pain: If you really want to know so badly, then I guess I'll tell you anyway.  
(Pain turns to look at Jasmine)  
Pain: My parents wanted me to kill them...  
Jasmine: No...  
Pain: A year ago, my parents wanted me to kill them for their suffering. It was hard for me to do it since I loved them. They wanted me to kill them so the tradition will work.  
Jasmine: What was the tradition?  
Pain: I've said far enough.  
Jasmine: Come on, I really want to know!  
Pain: You know... You're a really strange girl. You keep on changing personalities when you want to be serious. I guess I liked that about you.  
Jasmine: Why's that?  
Pain: Well... you remind me of a special person who actually cares.  
Jasmine: What do I remind you of, Pain?  
Pain: You remind me of my mother. She is so kind and tempered. But, she still has a loving heart. It's kinda funny. I just wish I could see her...  
Jasmine: Ummmm... Pain... I... kinda am...  
Pain: Flattered? I am too.  
Jasmine: That's why I always find you my type.  
Pain: But, remember this.  
(Pain takes Jasmine off of him)  
Pain: If I die and never come back. Don't ever give your hopes to me. That's all.  
(Pain takes his knife and leaves)  
Jasmine: But, Pain...  
Wassa: Alright, It's time!  
(Wassa walks over and sits at one of the thrones)  
Wassa: Since I'm not going to go in with "The Sore Losers" A.K.A. "The Idiots" team. I'm going to pick two extra challengers to accept this match. Now, let's start the battle!  
(Wassa starts the gadget and the gadget starts picking random names)  
Rimettar: This one better be good. I'm literally the only one that actually won a match.  
Chad: But, Rimettar. Don't try to be the person that will think being the only winner in this team will make you the leader.  
(Rimettar punches Chad's head to the floor)  
Chad: AAAAGGHH!!!  
Rimettar: I'm not thinking of that, Dumbass! If you were actually thinking instead of being an Idiot all the time, you could actually think much better.  
Chad: Sorry...  
(The gadget stops and says that the 5th battle is Jasmine & Tretris Vs. Carrie & Cereas)  
Wassa: Well, this one is exciting and surprising. This battle will be Jasmine & Tretris Vs. Carrie & Cereas.  
Tretris: Yay, me and Jasmine are in the same team! Now we can be together!  
Jasmine: Now I remember why I hate Tretris so much...  
Carrie: Alright, it's time to go.  
(Teras holds Carrie to not go)  
Teras: Hold your virginity, Smart ass. I'm not letting you go.  
Carrie: Wait, why?  
Teras: Just don't go. Listen, could me and this so called "Leader" switch places? I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be stronger.  
Wassa: Why? I'm pretty sure the viewers wouldn't like that.  
(Teras throws Carrie to Wassa)  
Carrie: Ow... Fuck...  
Teras: Now, do it.  
Wassa: Okay. Carrie will be replaced by Teras.  
(Teras jumps down to the Arena)  
Teras: Now, it's my time.  
Cereas: ...  
(Cereas gets down to the Arena)  
Jasmine: Now it's time to do this. Ready, Tretris?  
Tretris: Ready, Jasmine-cakes!  
Jasmine: Shut the fuck up...  
(Jasmine gets down to the Arena)  
Jasmine: Alright, I guess that I will be doing the--  
(Tretris falls on Jasmine)  
Tretris: Yay, time for some fun!  
Jasmine: Tretris, get off of me!  
(Tretris gets off of Jasmine)  
Tretris: Oh, sorry...  
Teras: Ha! You're just a bunch of fools! You can't defeat me and Cereas. That would be impossible!  
Jasmine: We'll see about that, Teras!  
(Jasmine rushes at Teras)  
Teras: HAAAGHH!!!  
(Teras punches Jasmine to the ground, making her roll to the wall)  
Tretris: Jasmine!  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: You got strength, I'll give you that.  
Teras: That was just the beginning. Now, I'm serious!  
(Teras punches Jasmine, but Jasmine blocks it)  
Jasmine: Tretris, just get away from the other one! I don't think you can do it.  
Tretris: What?!  
(Cereas starts glaring at Tretris)  
Tretris: What?  
(Cereas starts looking at Tretris)  
Cereas: Now, it is time to start this attack.  
(Cereas starts chasing Tretris)  
Tretris: Ah! Oh no! Shit! Crap!  
(Tretris starts running away from Cereas chasing him)  
(Jasmine and Teras starts fighting and blocking every attack they did to each other)  
Jasmine: You're really not bad for a Lady.  
Teras: You know, I shouldn't really cause too much damage since you have that aura inside of you. But then again, I'm sure it won't cause to happen again.  
Jasmine: What the hell are you saying?!  
(Jasmine slides down to get behind Teras)  
Teras: Can't do that to me!  
(Teras elbows Jasmine's back)  
Jasmine: GAH!  
(Jasmine tangles her leg around Teras' leg and went behind her and kicked Teras down)  
Teras: Well played. Well played.  
Tretris: Jasmine, help!  
Jasmine: Hang on! I'll try to get you!  
(Jasmine tries to save Tretris, but Teras holds Jasmine's skirt, making her skirt fall off)  
Jasmine: HAAAGHH!!! Don't look at this!  
Chad: WHHHOOAAA!!! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!!  
(Rimettar breaks Chad's neck by punching it)  
Chad: Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!  
Rimettar: You're still a disappointment.  
Jasmine: Gaaaaaghhh!!! You're starting to piss me off!  
Teras: Well, I didn't believe you would still get embarrassed and react like that.  
Jasmine: SHUT UP!!!  
(Jasmine kicks Teras to the face)  
Teras: I'm starting to see the milky way...  
(Teras collaspes and passed out)  
Jasmine: Damn Pervert.  
(Jasmine puts her skirt back on)  
Jasmine: Now, it's time to save Tretris.  
(Jasmine rushes at Cereas and kicks her head down to the ground)  
Jasmine: Yeah, take that!  
Cereas: Being substance must be destroyed.  
(Cereas starts slamming Jasmine up and down to the ground)  
Jasmine: Ah! Gah! Ah! Hah! Stop it!  
Tretris: Don't worry, I got this.  
(Cereas puts Tretris to the ground)  
Tretris: Hey, let me go!  
Jasmine: Stop, I'm getting dizzy...  
(Cereas throws Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: Uhhhhhh...  
(Jasmine snaps out of it)  
Jasmine: No more playing games! Time to make you be sorry!  
(Jasmine starts bashing Cereas to the floor)  
Cereas: Engaging Top Gear Self Supple.  
(Cereas starts transforming into her special gear)  
Jasmine: What?! It's an Android! That was really unexpecting!  
Cereas: Thunder Throw!  
(Cereas shoots a powerful thunder attack at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: That's it! I'm getting sick of this match!  
(Jasmine rushes at Cereas)  
Cereas: Time to start the decisive trap.  
(Cereas starts genrationing big walls to trap Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Huh? No!  
(Jasmine starts making the walls not crush her)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaghhh...  
(Jasmine starts kneeling down and starts dropping down one arm)  
Tretris: Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Don't worry, Tretris. I'm going to do this! I will make you proud! I am your Special girl.  
(Jasmine starts remembering a flashback when she was kid and starts where Jasmine starts getting bullied from her school)  
Young Jasmine: [Crying]  
Jasmine's Father: What's wrong, Sweetheart?  
Young Jasmine: The students keep on making fun of me because I was not like them. They said that I couldn't get real friends.  
Jasmine's Father: Jasmine, listen... some people may find you different because they don't know what to do. You just have to have courage to yourself so you will become a good person when you grow up and become an Adult.  
Young Jasmine: What is it like to be an Adult, Dad?  
Jasmine's Father: It's hard to say. You just have to find that out yourself. You will still be the one that will overcome more great possibilities. That is why you were created.  
Young Jasmine: Thanks, Dad. Now, I will be better when I become an Adult! I will make you be so proud!  
(The flashback ends and goes back to Jasmine in the present day)  
Jasmine: I'm still an Adult, but I can't give up my dreams accomplishing those goals. This is my sympathy. I will not give up on my companions!  
(Jasmine breaks Cereas' walls with her hands)  
Tretris: No way!  
Cereas: This is futile! This isn't possible!  
Jasmine: Now it's over!  
(Jasmine punches Cereas to the face, making Cereas' face get shattered to pieces)  
Cereas: ERROR! CEREAS INFORMATION: CRITICAL! MASSIVE DAMAGE DETECTED! SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!  
(Cereas begins to explode)  
Jasmine: Yes, we did it!  
Tretris: Don't you mean you?  
Jasmine: Well, yeah. But, I don't want to brag too much.  
Teras: No more losing...  
(Teras gets up)  
Teras: I'm going to make you get mutilated, Jasmine! I'm doing this pride for my Master!  
(Teras starts shooting a fireball from her mouth)  
Tretris: Jasmine, get down!  
(Tretris pushes Jasmine out of the way, and then, Tretris got hit by the fireball)  
Tretris: AAAAAGGGHHHHAAHH!!!  
(Tretris rolls to the ground and breaks through the wall)  
Jasmine: Shit! Tretris!  
Teras: Ha! Never get your guard down!  
Jasmine: You damn Bastard! You're going to regret this!  
(Jasmine starts gaining up red aura from all of her hate)  
Teras: No, that aura!  
Jasmine: You've killed my special one. You never cared about what I feel! You just want me to feel total chaos and misery. I don't care if I kill you right now. I will tear you apart until you will have nothing to live for! You're mine now!  
(Jasmine starts overflowing all of her red energy and transformed into a red demon)  
Teras: No, this can't be!  
(Jasmine starts having red lines targeting Teras)  
Teras: No! Don't do this!  
(The red lines start tearing Teras' arms apart)  
Teras: No! This is not my tradition! This is not my tradition!!!  
(The red lines starts grabbing Teras' body)  
Teras: No, I can't be dying! No! Give me a chance to live! I need my power.  
(Teras starts having a lot aura surrounding her)  
Teras: I can't die. I must live! I can not die!!!  
(Teras begins to transforms into a demon)  
Teras: AAAAAAGHHHHHAAAH!!!  
(Teras broke free from the red lines)  
Jasmine: You can't be alive! You must pay!  
(Jasmine starts shooting out red orbs to surround Teras)  
Teras: Hey, you got that power handling on your own, huh? Well, it's time to make this the finale.  
(Teras grabs one of the red orbs and starts arranging the power)  
Jasmine: AAAGGHHHAAAH!!!  
Teras: Yes, it's working! Now I will claim victory.  
(Teras' energy starts fading away)  
Teras: Gah! What is this?!  
(Jasmine struggles to get all of Teras' power)  
Jasmine: HAAAGHHH!!!  
(Jasmine asborbs all of the Teras' power and starts making Teras weak)  
Teras: No! This is futile! How can this be?!  
(Jasmine shoots a energenic beam at Teras, making Teras completely damaged)  
Teras: No... this isn't over. I will gain more... power...  
(Teras falls to the ground)  
Jasmine: DIE!!!  
(Carrie appears and covers Teras)  
Carrie: The match is over. I call for a Forfeit. This is done now.  
Jasmine: No... This is for Tretris!  
(Jasmine slices Carrie's throat)  
Carrie: [Coughs blood]  
Rimettar: Damn it, if she keeps this up, most of the teammates are going to get killed.  
(Rimettar jumps down)  
Rimettar: Don't make me try drastic moves that will cause you to stop.  
Jasmine: Move now!  
Rimettar: You have been warned.  
(Rimettar eye's starts turning light green and starts controlling Jasmine's body function)  
Jasmine: Stop... hesitating... my... time...  
(Jasmine's red aura starts going inside of her, and Jasmine turns back to normal)  
Jasmine: I... feel... weird...  
(Jasmine falls down to the ground)  
Rimettar: This is going to be a really hard way to find out who actually won. Wait... I might have a plan. Bleh!  
(Rimettar coughs up a piece of paper)  
Rimettar: Now, time to write an excuse.  
(Rimettar writes on the piece of paper and place it by the center)  
Rimettar: Now, I have decided that you will make these both win. In other words, this match should be a tie.  
Wassa: Wait. Why do I have to listen to you? You're not in charge.  
Rimettar: Do it or I'll spit acid in your face.  
Wassa: Alright, I'll do it to make this episode not last long. This match is now a tie.  
Rimettar: And don't make the next episode another battle since we've already finished all of the matches.  
Wassa: [Sigh] Fine. If you say so.  
Rimettar: Good, keep it that way.  
Wassa: Alright, that was a really interesting battle! I've told you that this going to have exciting battles! Now, what will happen after this? Will this be back to normal? Or will everyone be dead and still won't return? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
